monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Bertha Leinweber
Bertha Leinweber is a 2014-introduced and fiction-only character. She is the daughter of the Perchten. Character Appearance Bertha in her normal, fair form is white all around. She has short straight platinum blonde hair, juvenile sized horns on the top of her head, grey eyes and tiny fangs. In her ugly form, Bertha becomes very dark, now with long curly black hair, grey skin, full sized horns, blood red eyes and large tusks coming out from her lower jaw. In both forms, she has a left swan foot. Personality Don’t let her fluffy exterior and scraggly sweaters fool you, she’s stone cold and strictly organized when it comes to work. Bertha expects perfection not just from herself but also those working with her. Owing to her monster heritage, she can be rather unforgiving towards the slightest of mistakes. While she doesn’t go to the same extremes as her ancestors, Bertha is prone to holding long grudges and would watch hawkishly for any flaws. She would be especially annoyed by repetitive ones. Bertha treasures every moment and wants to make the most out of them. She’s a busy bee who seems to enjoy being occupied. While she does try to balance her workload with leisure, Bertha has a tendency to look for more activities. Sometimes she volunteers for various projects and organizations, with a view to helping others with less fortunate circumstances. Other times, she’s learning new skills with online courses. She believes there’s always time to do whatever one wants, what’s important is how one manages it. She has to-do-list apps installed in her iCoffin to ensure everything moves like clockwork. With their assistance and a bit of planning with the school map, she’s always on time for every class with enough time to spare for lunch and her duties as a safety monitor at the end of the school day. At night, however, she lets her hair down as she steps into the shoes of another monster. It’s normal for her species to dress up for their annual winter gathering but Bertha also transforms in a different way. (Tbc) Abilities and Interests Bertha is a crafter. Because weaving is a family tradition.she was taught how to weave from a young age. She also picked up more crafting skills from her courses, including knitting, crochet, felting and making stuffed toys. She loves using these skills to make spooktacular fashions for herself and friends and Bertha is always on the lookout for fun bits and bobs she can incorporate into her work such as strange beads, detailed ribbons and other resources. Evidence of her talent shines through the “ugly” sweaters she often wears, keychains and friendship bracelets. Among her skills, Bertha finds felting most carthargic as it is a harmless way for her to cool down by unleasing a stabbing wrath upon a ball of fluff. After all, the more she stabs, the faster she can get her craft finished. She joined Rochelle’s Student Safety Team with the intention of lending a helping hand to fellow monsters. She has volunteered for the traffic patrol department and current spends the end of her school day directing lines of cars from the school parking lot and assisting pedestrians, especially hordes of zombies. Monster - Perchten Main article:Perchta Perchta can refer to the goddess, as well as the beasts that are said the souls of unbaptised children who have similar powers to her that follow her around and do her bidding. In some versions, the Perchten are instead demons, which is the version used for this character. Parallels *Bertha takes up felting and also makes stuffed toys. Frau Perchta is known for slitting open the bellies of naughty children and stuffing them with straws and pebbles. *Bertha is a member of the Student Safety Team and goes around school to ward off any potential dangers. Ugly Perchten walk around knocking on people’s doors to ward off evil spirits. *Bertha lives by the motto "Work hard, play hard" and her parents would ground her if she doesn't take a break. Perchta is just as likely to punish people for working on her feast day as she would punish those who've been naughty. *Perchten have two forms. So does Bertha. *Suzie was adopted. Perchta often takes in the lost souls of children. Relationships Parents They have a peculiar rule that makes weekends off mandatory and should they catch Bertha working during these hours, she’d be grounded. The best kind of grounded, actually, since it would mean they won’t let her do anything other than sitting in bed with comfy pillows and provided with hot porridge, lots of OJ and all the TV she would want. They’ve practically made chillaxing a must, since they don’t want their little monster to overwork herself. They’re actually pretty easy and do make allowances for homework and other projects, so long as Bertha asks them first. The same applies for the curfew. Friends Rochelle Goyle Bertha looks up to big boss Rochelle and dutifully follows every order to help other monsters with tasks big and small. Barbaros Metz *She likes giving him makeovers. He especially loves getting his hair dyed in different colors using food coloring. *He gives her fibers for her crafts. Suzy Wrath (adoptive sister) *She used to give Bertha piggyback rides when they were little. *Makes flower crowns for her sister while Bertha does her makeup. Enemies Gertrude Astray *She’s a threat to school safety tbh Outfits Bertha Pom Pom Pom Pom is Bertha’s drag persona. She’s a bubbly and bright demon with a perfectly imperfect earthy DIY aesthetic that glows. Literally, she wired a bunch of lights under all that fabric. Gallery Protobertha.jpeg|An old version of Bertha from 2014 Trivia *Sola created her with the intention of getting back into the fandom. She’s currently Sola’s main focus in her current cast of characters. *Past incarnations of Bertha were children of other Christmas disciplinary figures, such as Krampus and Dirty Pete. Before then, she was a demon under the name of Iracebeth Gavarre, though she shares little to nothing in common with this first version. Discover more at *Pinterest aesthetic board. Category:Solarius Balasar's Original Characters Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Bisexual Category:Spirit Category:Madame O'Front